


Mugen

by Savorysavery



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Groundhog Day, Horror, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: Enoshima Junko woke up to a world that was like hers, and she was filled with the unfamiliar buzz of Hope, and a distaste for Despair.





	Mugen

“I wonder.”

 

_What is a world without Despair?_

_What is a world with **Dull** Despair?_

_Certainly that can’t be._

_Certainly **it** can’t be._

_Despair is unpredictable._

_Change, change, change._

_Never constant._

“I wonder.”

 

_If Hope is constant, Despair is unstable._

_If Hope is contentment, Despair is irritation, an itch you **must** scratch._

_An escape._

“I wonder.”

 

_If Hope is difficult, then Despair must be more difficult._

_Exceeds, supersedes. Pass, surpass. Outgo, outstrip, outmatch, outpace, outplace._

_Surmount._

_Surmount._

**_Surmount._ **

_Hope is boring._

_Despair is boring._

_Hope is boring._

_Despair is boring._

_Hope is boring._

_Despair is boring._

_Hope is boring._

_Despair is boring._

_Hope is boring._

**_Despair is boring._ **

 

_Boring, boring, boring._

_Change, change, change!_

“I _wonder_.”

 

_If this world has no Despair left to sate me, then it’s time to break free._

_It’s time to find my unknown again._

_Is there that unknown?_

“I wonder!”

 

_Is there such a place that can renew Despair?_

_A world where it doesn’t exist._

_A challenge._

“I wonder…”

 

_Does such a place exist?_

_Is there a world with no Hope?_

_Is there a world with no Despair?_

_No?_

_I’ll create that world. I’ll wish for it._

_If my Despair ceases to be Unpredictable, then I will Predict what is my Unknown._

**_I want that world._ **

****

“Hmm…I wonder…”

 

_I want a world where I_

_Hey… Matsuda? Is that okay?_

_Mukuro, Mukuro? Is that okay?_

_Can it be our secret?_

_Will you carry it to your grave?_

 

“Hey… Hey Junko?”

 

_Leave me alone! Don’t take this from me!_

_Let me have my dream._

_If this world is going to be plain boring, I don’t want that._

_I might as well die then._

_But if I die without Despair, then what’s the point?_

 

_Hope is boring._

**_Despair is boring._ **

 

 

_But wait, isn't this already Despair?_

"Junko?"

 

_If Hope is a pleasant life, if Hope is boredom._

_Then Despair is boredom too?_

 

**_No_.**

 

_Even Despair won't betray me like this._

_Despair led me here._

_Despair's unpredictability will save me from a boring future._

 

_Hey… maybe..._

 

_I'll make this world._

 

 

"Junko"

 

_**Boredom** is Hope._

_**Change** is Despair._

_Where there is **Boredom** , there will always be my  **Despair**._

 

“Junko?”

 

_What?_

_What do you want?_

_Can't you tell I'm monologuing?_

_Quit trying to skip the cutscene: quit pressing X._

_I rehearsed really hard for this, okay?_

_Then again, cut me off. Technically, Skip to Chapter 1.  
_

_Maybe the author's already uploaded it. You see the button right down there?_

_Just click it._

_Cut me off please. Ruin my entire stream of consciousness._

 

_Gee~ Isn't that just so full of De-_

**“It’s time to wake up.”**


End file.
